Cosmic Excavata
by Zane and Jane Cole and Nicole
Summary: Gift for Princesscayliee. In 2424, Earth formed an intergalactic Armada. Our story takes place at the Geode Squardron, the lowest and most ridiculed group in the whole Armada. Under their leader they help other planets and eventually save the galaxy from a dangerous monster. Join 5 misfits on a zany adventure as they explore the galaxy and discover something about themselves
1. Olivin

**This is going to be a suprise for princesscayliee, so don't tell her until the story is done, or at least until I say so. Olivin, Idaiyami, Saphir, Manika and Auga Marina all belong to her. Alexandrite, Sugilite, and Amythyst belong to Rebecca Sugar. Emerald belongs to me.**

An East Asian boy sighed as he furiously took notes in his advanced class. He was studying in the field of medicine. He was hoping to become a famous soldiers and make his Japenese family and country proud. Not that they were ever proud of him. His parents and his older sister Olivia thought of him as a mistake, a disappointment.

"Look at how scrawny he is,"

They thought he was going to be strong and bulky, like all the others before him. When he was born, he showed no signs of this. They waited until he was 13 years old. It then became clear that he would never be the soldier they had hoped him to be.

"He'll never be a man. He's even a poor excuse for a boy!"

"Worthless,"

"Pathetic"

He was sent to study medicine because that was all he was thought to be good for. His eyes suddenly welled up with tears as he thought of those stinging words flung at him day and night

"Psst, Olivin!" Emerald, a classmate of his whispered. "Guess what?"

"What?" He responded, ever so quietly. He didn't want to spoil his academic record, even for his good friend. Risk his life, yes. Risk his grades, NO.

"Meet me after class, we are going to play the most ultimate prank in all of Rockwell Academy!"

Olivin gulped. The last time Emerald and his cronies played a prank, he and several other students ended up in the hospital with salmonella. He remembers it all too well. The dirarrhea, and vomiting were bad enough. Let's not get into details.

After class Olivin saw Emerald and his goons: Sugilite(male), Alexander(Alexandrite), and Amythyst(male).

"Ok so here's the plan. Alexander, since your the biggest and strongest, you'll be the look out and block out all the nerds and snitches" Emerald started. The three minions looked at Olivin, who became stiff. He gulped nervously

"Hey, Em, does he count?" Alexander asked, picking up Olivin with one hand by the collar.

"Naw, he'll be the one getting all the medical stuff from the nurse's office. Doin' all the real work" Olivin's hair stood up on end.

"W-what if I don't want to do that?! It goes against my morals!" He said a little too loudly

"It's too late to back out since now you've heard too much." Sugilite warned, pounding his fists togther.

Now Olivin is a very skilled fighter. But 4 boys to one isn't a fair match.

Olivin walked, I mean limped, out of the nurse's office with cough drops, medicine and vaccines.

"O-ok, I got the stuff, now what?" He shakily asked. "Amythyst? Alex? Sugillite? Emerald?!"

"Now you step into my office" a deep male voice asserted. Principal Quartz. Of course.

"Yeah that's him. He be tryin' to act all goody two shoes while he robbed the place blind" Emerald. Of course. "Lucky THIS time we caught him red handed."

Olivin slowly draged himself to the home of the troublemakers.

Long story short, his "friends" had framed him and gotten him expelled. His parents will be so happy to hear this

NAME:OLIVIN

AGE:16

REASON FOR DEMOTION:THEFT

DEMOTION TO: GEODE SQUADRON

 **Uh.. I got nothing for an author's note but shout out to** Ms. Celeste. She knows who she is. Thank you for being my first and second reviewer.


	2. Saphir

Chapter 2: Saphir

 **I'm doing two stories at once, so please be patient. Be warned that there is a considerable amount of dealing in this chapter.**

"How much you want for this?" A middle aged man asked.

"Fifty bucks, not a penny less," An African young man responded. He was a good entepenuer.

"Forty, not a penny more," the man was also skilled in barganing.

"Forty-five, no less!" The younger male's patience was wearing thin.

"Forty-one, no more!" So was the other man's patience.

"Forty-four!"

"Forty-two!"

Forty-three!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

It was a hard bargain, but he got the money, plastered a smile on his face and said, "Have a nice day..."

"Well, Saphir," he chuckled to himself."You have gotten another satisfied customer" He kept flipping the wads of cash in his hand over and over. He then set some money aside to pay for his sister Manika's schooling at one of the most prestigious schools in the galaxy.

But his joy was short lived.

"Really Miz Narrator Lady,you couldn't let me enjoy that."

Anyway, his joy was short lived when two guards and the general burst through Saphir's quarters. They slapped handcuffs on him and started reading him his rights.

"Yo, man what I do?" Saphir bellowed.

"Colonel Saphir, you are under arrest for selling illegal drugs and weapons."

After a long court session with all the drugs he sold and the testimonies on his "valuable customers" Saphir was found guilty, stripped of his title, and lost all the money he was going to use for Manika.

NAME:SAPHIR

AGE: 20

REASON FOR DEMOTION: SELL AND USE OF ILLEGAL GOODS

DEMOTED TO:GEODE SQUADRON

 **Next up is Manika, or Ruby. I was going to do her first but I figured that Saphir losing the money would indirectly cause her to be kicked out of the school.**


	3. Manika

Chapter 3:Manika

 **Warning. This chapter may become extremly graphic. If you don't like it skip ahead. The violent parts will be bolded. You have been warned.**

The short female grimanced as she read the letter from her brother

 _Sis,_

 _I'm sorry to tell you this but I got demoted and lost the money for your schooling. Don't worry, I got the school to cover it. You know, being in the Armanda and all. Keep up the good work and stay out of trouble._

 _Love Saph._

That was all she needed. Tears were brimming in her eyes but she could let no one see her cry. She was already bullied enough at this school for being short and nerdy. She could fight and all, but she'd get suspended and the offenders got off scot free.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiarly annoying voice chiped. Amber Gold. It had to be her, of all people at a time like this. Amber snootily read through Saphir's scrawled letter."Huh, I knew your loser brother would screw up, 'cause it runs in the family!"

She snatched the letter from the smaller girl and ran off to spread the word. Before long the whole school knew. They knew she was not only a midget and a nerd but POOR too. They snicker about her wheter she was in earshot or nah. One person decided to mock her to her face. Big mistake.

Emerald and his group saunterd over to Manika's locker.

"Hey, Mini-Mani," Emerald taunted. "Heard your boy got kicked out of school. Cause we set him up," Manika's fist clenched. Number one, Olivin was not her beau, no matter how much she wanted it to be. Number two, how dare they frame someone as pure as him?

"You know what else I heard? If your income rate was your IQ and height, you'd be a stupid midgit!" His friends howled as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

"Ya know what I heard Emerald? You and your pals just got an all expense paid trip to the hospital" And with that she lunged at him **. Ok now heres the violent part please skip if you don't like**

 **She dove her leg into Emerald's manhood so deep she dislocated his hip bones. He fell to the ground in pain. Sugilite, seeing this charged towards Manika. She swiftly dodged , leading for Sugilite to bash his skull into the metal lockers. *CRUUUUUUUNNNNNCCCH!* A few students nearby ground in displeasure. They started cheering for Alexander and Amyethyst to destroy Manika.**

 **"Finish her!"**

 **"Kill her"**

 **"Murder her!"**

 **"Curse that midgit and all her poor reject family!"**

 **"She brings shame to all of Rockwell High!"**

 **Alexander, feeling enviorated by the ego booster, held Manika in a headlock. The students cheered. Manika however used this to temporary stun Alexander with a pinch to the nerve cluster. Amyethst started throwing random punches. Manika blocked them and grabbed his fist so hard every knuckle shifted painfully. She the proceeded to twist Amythyst's arm around and around. He shrieked in pain. She twisted and twisted and twisted. The final bully fell to the ground. The students booed her.**

"She cheated!"

"Look how badly she hurt them"

"Principal Stone would like to see this"

"No need. I heard it all from Amber." The blond in question held up a smug look on her face.

"I-I saw Manika attacking these poor boys just for comforting her about her brother's demotion." Amber lied through her teeth. She even had fake tears running down her face.

"Ok, one, they were making fun of me. Two, no one would know about that if Amber hadn't been pokng her nose in my buisness. Three, it's four boys against one girl! The odds were clearly not in my favor!" Manika shot back.

"Naw, we saw what happend. I even took a video of it" One boy in background butted in. The video only showed Manika fighting, not the boys picking on her.

"Manika, in my office. NOW!" Manika dragged her feet down to dreaded principal's office. Several students trailed behind, jeering as she went. Amber never looked happier.

NAME:MANIKA

AGE:14

REASON FOR DEMOTION:GRIEVIOUS BODILY HARM

DEMOTED TO: GEODE SQUADRON


	4. Agua Marine

Agua Marina

"Say, Jade. You got a minute?" A curvy Latina asked her second in comand. The lean male cringed at the sound of her voice, unknown to the former. He wiped his face of any disdain and faced her superior.

"Sure," He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked suspiciously.

"Never better!" He snapped. "I'm fine Agua Marina!" Marina was silent for a while.

Jade's POV

That bitch. Always poking her nose into stuff just because she's the boss and all that. I'll set her straight. Not one day... TODAY! Today I will get my revenge! I've got my evidence and only the young perverted interns like her. Today at the meeting I will have my revenge!

"What time is the meeting?" Her sicky sweet voice penetrated my thoughts. I grinned evily.

"5 p.m." I mumbled curtly.

"Listen mister, I don't know which goddamn side you woke up in bed this morning, but you will not respond to me in that tone. I am your commander, and you will treat me as such! Is that clear?"

Not for long, you little bimbo.

Agua Marina's POV

Five hours later, I walked into the conference room. Everyone was already there. They all glared at me. Except for Jade. He seemed to have a smug look on his face.

"Where have you been Aqua Marine?" The one woman who had more power than I do. They call her Yellow Diamond, for her work in fusing diamonds aand gold together. I gulped. She only gets my name wrong or calls me Marina when she's mad.

"Am I-I late Miss Diamond?" The other members snickered. The crap-eating grin on Jade's face grew bigger and bigger. I flushed red in anger and embarassment.

"SILENCE! Marina, we've been disscussing about you. It's seems your co-worker knows more about you than anyone else in the whole Armada. He'd like to share with us in your presence. Jaden, you're up." Jade walks cockily up to the front of the room.

"Ahem, it has come to my attention, my fellow collegues, that our 'esteemed' Auga Marina isn't who she claims she is." He showed us a picture of a photoshopped picture of me and an intern making out. The blush in my face grows even deeper.

"A few weeks ago I witnissed a fondling between these two that was highly unprofessional. If a few kisses can get an intern this close to our equipment, imagine what Marina has been using her power for all along..." The intern that I had alledgedly seduced stood up.

"It's all true!" He said bursting into tears. "She forced herself onto me and said to keep quite unless I wanted to lose my job!"

The members gasped. Yellow Diamond's eyes widened and then narrowed at me. "I even have recorded evidence!" Jade said exicitedly. What came next was a clearly forged recording of me making sensual sounds and saying "Push harder!. In reality, this was me and another worker pushing a Smartboard out of the lab.

Yellow Diamond looked so distraught. She then regained her composure and said, "I think we have a better role suited for you..." I'll never forget that look of pure joy when Jade recieved my old position. I'll never forget when, for the first time since I was 12, I ran and cried into my sisters Lapis Lazuli and Topaz's arms

NAME: AGUA MARINA

AGE :22

REASON FOR DEMOTION: DISORDERLY CONDUCT

DEMOTED TO GEODE SQUADRON.


End file.
